


Debriefing

by Natsumi_Jordan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Mild Language, angry mercy, idk what tags to put, its been ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumi_Jordan/pseuds/Natsumi_Jordan
Summary: Pharah decides to act without thought on a mission and earns herself some nice injuries and an angry girlfriend.





	Debriefing

Fareeha stood in the middle of the recently cleared battlefield, scanning over the pile of bodies she had been responsible for. It was a last second decision, on her end, to unleash the barrage of rockets from her Raptora suit; one of the rockets hit the wall near her, resulting in a bloody mess of her side and her face in the midst of the explosion.

She heard an angelic voice call out to her before she felt the sudden rush of nanobots throughout her muscles. The telltale sound of Mercy’s Valkyrie suit reached her ears before the Swiss doctor did, and she looked pissed.

“You and I are going to have a good talk when we board the ship. ‘Medical Bay’ talk, Amari.”

Angela glared at Fareeha as she patched up the younger woman. She watched the soldier perform her rocket barrage, and even gritted her teeth when she saw the splash of crimson against the wall through the smoke and ashes. That's when she knew the woman had greatly injured herself.

She made sure Fareeha was restored to full health before they traveled back to the rendezvous point together. Angela suggested they stay close to the ground in order to avoid any sudden conflict if they needed to hide. It took them approximately fifteen minutes to get to the rendezvous point. Lena was already there with Jack and Lucio in tow. Ana arrived minutes after them, Mei and Zarya close by.

“Team, good work. I received word from Winston that all sectors have been cleared. Let this be a reminder that we can still save the world one place at a time.”

The whole team cheered and gave high fives all around. Angela simply passed by Fareeha when it was their turn to high five. This didn’t go unnoticed by the others, and they all agreed to leave Angela and Fareeha alone in the med bay. Before anyone could break the awkward silence, the roaring of the ship’s engine filled their ears.

“Doo doo dwee!”

“Ain’t that right, Bastion? Good job on the mission, everyone!”

Everyone laughed when they caught sight of the friendly omnic doing his Robo Boogie, finishing it off with Ganymede flying around him. Cheers and applause erupted around them before the ship landed a few feet away. They all boarded one after the other, Fareeha and Angela being the last ones. Their teammates felt the tension in the air and let the two women go off on their own.

“Wow, it looks like Fareeha is about to have a foot right up her a-”

“Hana Song!” Ana scolded the young woman with hands on her hips and a shake of her head. The Korean woman laughed sheepishly and apologized before she received candy from the Egyptian woman.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in the med bay, Angela was walking around, grabbing items off of any shelf she passed by. Fareeha sat on the exam table, as silent as a mouse. She knew that Angela was angry at the moment and she didn’t want to risk angering her any more.

“Stand up, Amari.”

_‘Oh, shit, she really is upset. She isn’t even calling me Fareeha anymore.’_

“Take off the armor and your shirt. Let me know when you have done so.” The Swiss doctor mixed a few things together and gathered some of the tools she would need to stitch the wound up. She couldn’t even begin to imagine what she would what occur from this doctor’s visit.

Angela stood before Fareeha and began tending to her girlfriend’s wounds, wiping the blood off, cleaning the cuts, and stitching up anything she needed to.

“Amari, we have spoken about keeping yourself from getting careless on the battlefield. I understand that it may have been a last resort to use you Rocket Barrage, but you have injured yourself in the process. Immensely. Fareeha, you are not a teenager anymore! You need to take better care of yourself, or so God help me I will kill you myself…”

Fareeha watched Angela carefully to avoid further angering her lover, but it seems like the situation alone was causing the Swiss woman to become more upset by the second.

“You know, Fareeha, I am extremely furious with you at the moment, though you should know exactly why already. How could you even pull such a rash decision? Did you even think about the consequences if you had pulled you Rocket Barrage incorrectly?”

_‘Just look at her, she is so fucking angry. Her accent is even getting thicker, and are her eyes bluer? How is that even possible? Give me strength...She's not even speaking English anymore…’_

“Ich kann das nicht mit dir machen, Schatz…”

_‘Maybe if I offer her something worthwhile…’_

“Fareeha Amari! Listen to me when I am speaking to you!”

The younger woman’s eyes flickered back to her significant other and she saw the raging fury in those baby blue irises. ‘Shit...I’ve been caught…’

“I guess you love sleeping on the couch, Fareeha, because I am seriously thinking about it.”

“Angela, please don’t…”

“Decision made, Fareeha. Have a good day. I am all finished stitching you up!”

“Angie....”

The Swiss woman smiled brightly, turning to face Fareeha with a scalpel in hand. “I will not tell you again, Miss Amari. Have a good fucking day.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am alive and I have written a fic based on fanart once more.
> 
> Check out the art by the lovely rocket raya here https://raya-de-luz.tumblr.com/post/163978850806/debriefing-now-with-color-not-as-finished-as


End file.
